Public Safety
01.07.13 DEPARTMENT New Fire Truck has arrived and is in the station. Will not be in service until there is training on it. There are a few items that need to be rearranged but overall it looks good. Three of our Firefighters went to Illinois to get the truck. Why three? Who gave permission? Joe Ryan stated that he would look into it. ---- 01.28.13 LIBRARY Library fire alarm bids. Joe stated that he was directed to have the Government Buildings find bids for a fire alarm system at the Library in Milton Mills. MOTION: Tom moved to go forward with American Security for the alarm system for the Library in the Mills for $4335 install with $32 per month monitoring service. Seconded by Bob Srnec. Motion carried 3-0. ---- 04.01.13 DEPARTMENT Lt Krauss made the Board aware that the PD would like to purchase an SUV utility vehicle that is pursuit capable and AWD capable. The Police Department is asking for $26,000.00 to purchase the vehicle and at this time have not decided on a company to outfit the vehicle with the necessary equipment. BEACH Lt. Krause asked if the BOS had thought of putting in a policy or ordinance with “teeth” so that they can enforce and write tickets if need be. The police were called several times last year and if there was a strong ordinance it may deter people from deviant behavior ---- 04.15.13 DEPARTMENT Chief Marique said that the station has been reviewed. Eroding and disintegrating concrete in basement has raised a lot of concern. Since the station has to last, a sum of $1000 is requested in order evaluate the basement and the slab that the apparatus sits on. Last time, steel I Beams were inserted at their recommendations. Separation and deterioration of the concrete blocks in a few places is the concern. Having it reviewed and determining if its good for the next couple of years would be helpful. Brian Boyers stated he has looked at the building –blocks may be cinder; the crack in gable end has gotten larger. Ambulance bay concrete is corroding you can scrape it out with your hands. A second opinion is needed desperately on this. They mentioned use of Stefanson Engineering in Auburn NH. Mr. Bridges – What if this person recommends to close the station? Mr. Beaulieu – If it is that bad, we need to look at it even closer. Motion – Mr. Bridges made the motion to take $1000 out of contingency fund to do engineering work on fire station. Mr. Beaulieu seconded. Motion passed 3-0 ---- 04.23.13 BEACH Bob Bridges stated that he spoke with LGC in regards to having background checks done on employees. Tom Gray feels that background checks should begin with those employees who will be working with children. Bob Bridges said that Paul Sanderson from LGC indicated that the RSA pertaining to this may be dissected because of the word “may” within the RSA. BALLFIELD Bob Bridges stated that Karen Brown had contacted him in regards to baseballs going into the roadway from the ball field at the beach...Mike moved that all ball games be suspended until the ball/net issues are taken care of at the baseball field. ---- 04.30.13 BALLFIELD Bob Bridges gave a brief overview of why the field has been temporarily closed and what is being done to remedy the situation. He explained that due to a liability issue due to balls going out onto Route 125 the Town’s insurance carrier suggested raising the netting to help mitigate the problem. ---- 05.06.13 DEPARTMENT POLICE CRUISER SETUP: Krauss, said that they received 3 bids for the outfitting of the police cruisers - Ossipee Mtn. Electronics was least expensive at $8447.90. They have worked on our vehicles in the past. One thing not on the quotes is that the cruiser boxes in the trunk will not fit in the new cruiser and he thinks it will be about $225 to get one. It is also not in the quote to also have the cruiser exterior done. Krause said they would like to take the money from the cruiser line and an additional $2k out of the detail line to complete the outfitting of the vehicles. There are some features in the newer vehicles that are not found on the older vehicles, such as a push bar. MOTION: Bob B moved to proceed with Ossipee to do the outfitting for $8447.90. Mike B Second. Motion carried 3-0. MOTION: Bob B moved to approve up to $2K out of the Police Detail line to cover any other expenditures in the outfitting of the cruiser. Seconded by Mike. Motion carried 3-0. DEPARTMENT Bob B said that the Steffenson for the Fire Department structural report shows what the engineers found and that it is ok for now but not for an extended period of time. ---- 05.20.13 DEPARTMENT Chief Nick Marique spoke and stated that this is an item that was supposed to be on the June 3rd agenda but the State contacted him and needs him to accept or deny this grant ASAP. Performance grants for radios for all of the Highway Department trucks that will correspond with all departments. There will be a new repeater that spreads the frequency out farther to be town wide. Tom asked if it will cover the dead spots in town. Nick said it will be the same dead spots as the fire tower... The cost would be $48,000.00 for installation and hardware. MOTION: Bob Bridges moved to allow Nick Marique to proceed with the acceptance of the grant for the radios. Seconded by Mike. Motion carried 3-0. Chief Marique explained that there is a conference in Maryland at end of July for Fire Departments and 4 people are planning to attend at an approximate cost of $2400.00. Cost covers mileage (private vehicle), hotel, and cost to attend. Firehouseexpo.com. In employee policy it requires BOS and TA approval. MOTION: Bob moved to authorize to send 4 officers to training and for the funds to come out oftraining line item. Seconded by Mike. Motion carried 3-0. BEACH The birds at the beach that are back again. Water district turned on water to the field and the geese went on the field. At a recent walk through for safety it was noted that the biggest problem is that the aluminum dock is broken in two welded spots. The Safety Committee also found 2 extinguishers that were last checked in 2005 and need to be inspected. A smaller step will need to be placed outside of the gatehouse and the stop sign will be moved to the right for safety.. ---- 06.03.13 DEPARTMENT Discussion was held on a request for the new fire truck to be taken to Springfield, MA for a display from the manufacturer of the truck. Tom Gray is concerned about the coverage for the town while short a vehicle. Nick explained that mutual aid and other departments have said they would be of assistance when needed. Bob explained his concern that this is not in compliance with the vehicle policy and that the truck was not purchased with the agreement to be put on display. Chief Marique explained that insurance coverage would be under Eastern Apparatus who would be transporting the vehicle and while in their possession. They are also willing to detail and have the vehicle maintained while in their possession ----